Feng Dào
Main Character | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | rank = S-Rank | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Death God power | nature = Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Absolution Asakaze Angst Beheading Blessing Divine Creation Evil Intent Flash God's Eye Heaven's Arrows Kagami no Mai Kantei Kurogitsu: Bannou Kurogitsu: Fūhen Kurogitsu: Sodachi Physical Barrier Spiritual Barrier Rock in the Stream Rejuvenation Ability Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique Repentence With Open Arms | weapons = Katana Scroll Shuriken }} Appearance Ever since he was a boy Dao has wielded hazel brown eyes, jet black hair that is short and spiky and has very small bangs present on his forehead. When he feels in a certain mood to have it, he uses chakra to cause his hair to grow a longer length, extending down onto his back. This hair is sometime's tied into a long ponytail, which some say is his trademark. His hair changes color during different seasons from black to a dark brown. In front of these eyes, he wears a set of glasses sometime for his own stylish pleasures. Dao is considered handsome because attracts the attention of women (and even some men) who see him as endearing. As a child, he wore only a pure white kimono that seemed to never get dirty, as when he spilled liquid on it, it would slide right off. Dao has grown much taller and much more muscular over the years because of his training. His hair also underwent a dramatic change to a shorter look because of his growth, so it falls only to the center of his neck. He wears anbu-like clothing or a custom white fitted suit and he has always worn white bandages on his wrists under which he wore special armbands with seals. He also has replaced his white scarf with a small necklace that is a string and a small-decorative kunai. Due to his laziness though, he usually just makes use of wearing a normal loose shirt when not completing serious activities. When wandering or sometimes just sitting around he wears a black coat that is lined with tannish brown fur along the edges. The jacket's length and fur's reach seemingly never falls below his waste. He trades it for a cloak when underneath the pouring skies of Amegakure. He thinks of it as unnecessary to dress up when its not needed. However when the occasion rises, he is sure to dress to impress. His formal attire varies from custom, silk, and decorated robes to that of a normal suit. Personality History The Abduction Perfection Temple Shenanigans Belly of the Beast The Shinigami's Pawns Retribution The last priest, Shinji, baited Dao outside of the temple and hid from him, waiting for the right moment to finish him by sneak up on him. The young boy, full of bloodlust at the time, searched frantically. While the boy's eyes scanned the giant hills of rocks, the man figured that was the perfect time of attack. He launched himself from behind the pillar in which he formerly hid and threw a punch at the teenager. Dao heard the man coming as Shinji was not a stealth type of guy. He was a large, muscular man who's build could put fear into most shinobi on site. Though it was the vertical eye on his forehead that gave off a sign of power, one that the rest of priest took heed to. The boy leaned back to evade the incoming punch came from his right side and used his left foot to kick the man in his left foot, hoping to throw off balance. As the kick connected, the man fell forward on his face but managed to recover himself in the fastest manner possible using chakra. The man had wiped the varies pebbles from his face and then smirked in a way that had even made the young Dao, slayer of every priest (except Shinji), uneasy. Shinji had created two clones on each side of him and all three of them took a gigantic leap backwards. With a deep breathe being the initiation for their attack which consisted of firing a energy bolt- like variant of Fire Release from each pair of hands. With three of the clones using it, there would be three times the normal damage and destruction, which was no small amount. As each of the attacks rapidly came towards him, he could do nothing but attempt to block the oncoming assault with his chakra arms but to barely any avail. The arms had blocked the attacks from hitting Dao himself, but the fires overwhelmed the arms with ease, sending the boy flying. As he collided with a nearby pillar, he ripped through it and would have ripped through more if he did not make contact with the ground. As he remained motionless, he could feel the uselessness of his left arm. The boy had landed on it at the conclusion of his fall. He could hear Shinji's heavy footsteps make their way towards him. As he moved only to poke his head from under the numerous rocks that were on top of him, he watched as the trio of Shinji marched towards him with an evil grin. He laid there as they towered over him and then he observed as the two clones disappeared, leaving only Shinji in the middle. The old man had grown arrogant. Once more using his chakra arms but this time with one, he pushed out from under the rocks and then grabbed Shinji with it, pushing back through two pillars. After the chakra arm had been disabled, the towering man had only laughed as he held out on hand and took another very deep breath. Dao felt as if the biggest weight was on him. He could not move, as much as he tried. as another bolt fired towards him, his legs felt like rubber. Was this the end? All the teenager could help to think about was his mother. Had he disappointed her? At the exact last second, Dao leaped forward and as the bolt expanded - prepared to kill him - all he could do was try to push it away. He knew his hands would not be of any benefit, but he still attempted. When the bolt began to enlarge a force that Dao never manifested before in his lifetime came into play. The invisible force that emerged from his right hand pushed away the explosion, back upon the man. As it made contact, the man was sent flying into a pillar sitting upright. Dao was surprised when it did not break. The boy got up and walked - which was a combination of limping and stumbling at the time - to the man who was clinging onto the world of the living. He stared at the man and the man spat blood at him. Then the man spoke a sentence of last words that rang in Dao's ears for months and would have lasted long had the boy not cut them short. "Where will you go without us being here? You have no home. Your mother is -" The speech was ceased. The man's body had tensed as Dao's right raised once more . As he lowered it, he felt rejuvenated. DaoYoungRepulse2.gif|A young Dao using the Repulsion Technique. Emergence After the slaying of the priests Dao's body was in a very tired state. As he - weakly - trudged throughout the temple to gather his things, he occasionally found himself stumbling into nearby walls. Gathering what bit of clothes he did have, he was surprisingly hesitant. The temple had been the only place he'd known as home for the last nine years and he'd ventured no place besides it (except for the two times he'd tried to escape, but he never made it out of the Land of Stone). His mind was tormented by thoughts. Where would he go? When would he have to leave that place? Was he a danger to others? The young Sage's body was in immense pain and he could no heal himself. That was something the priests usually did for him before he ate. The newfound power within him kept him alive and kept him pushing, he traveled in a straight path throughout the Land of Demons. Within this country, he encountered many inhabitants yet they all refused to help him recover from his injuries. The young adult was not only hurt but he was undoubtedly afraid as he had to constantly find places outside to use as shelter. He continued to trek across countries. Within the Land of Swamps, the region he explored was seemingly deserted. Dao came across not one shinobi or samurai while journeying to the other border. Though he ate from various beery trees so that would not die of starvation and the land was filled with water so he used chakra to purify it and drank that to stay hydrated. The vast country was more of a burden that it would ever be help as the large hills of trees and probable unihabitance was quite a nuisance in Dao's opinion. There was plenty of vegetation (depending on what a shinobi defined as gross). He found the region quite peculiar as while hopping from tree limb to tree limb, he stumbled across a statue of a shinobi literally standing on the trunk of a wide tree. The man wore a cloak and had a shaved head. The man wore no face of battle nor did he really show expression. In an attempt to continue his expedition, he was stopped short a few miles away from the statue. What was unknown to Dao was that the statue was a sage in training that did not have control over his Senjutsu. The imbalance within him caused him to turn to stone. While within this particular area, Dao was targeted by that of a swamp monster, one that was manifested from the Natural Energy acting upon the surroundings. Dao was unable to fight the shinobi due to his untreated wounded and thus he could only use one hand in that time of need. As the beast attempted to use it's ability to manipulate the swamp environment, Dao narrowly dodged a barrage of roots that would have surely killed him. He continued to evade the incoming attacks and only replied with one his own. He remembered it only working once during a training session with the priests, but he would make fire by thinking of it. The young man used a limb to boost his jump distance and spun a full three hundred and sixty degrees but during his spin at the one hundred eighty mark, he turned and focused, and thought deeply into what he needed. If this did not work, he was basically dead. "I need....fire!" A ball of fire erupted from his uninjured hand and he then turned around to keep running. He made the decision not to aim for the beast itself as it could have healed from one attack. But the sphere of flames came into contact with a cluster of trees that seemed to fuel the flames even more as the flames mildly exploded then spread onto the others. He could here the creature groaning in agony as the inferno overcame him. Dao urged himself not to look back, as he felt as if he could feel the creature dying. The flames eventually was extinguished due to the large amounts of water in the area. Minutes later the boy made it to the edge of the swamp where it emptied off into a wetland and then plains came. By this time, the young boy had ventured into the Land of Claws. The residents of there fed him immediately as he entered and looked hurt However people there were religious and spoke to each other that they could feel an evil within him. The injured young man was given no treatment and asked to leave their lands. Something within Dao urged him become violent but he ignored it after coming to his senses. More to come.. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Dao has always had strong chakra, as shown when he was young when he was already able to manipulate his chakra enough to use a basic and very short duration of the Temporary Paralysis Technique, which usually requires stronger chakra than a mere young shinobi. After training for years on end for him to be molded into the perfect shinobi for the Shinigami to take his body, his chakra reserves grew greater after the failed ritual. He able to fight effectively even when he uses a plethora of chakra taxing techniques for a long period of time meaning it is not the quantity of how much he has it is the quality of his chakra and how efficiently he uses it . Dao has excellent control over his chakra, and has a chakra reserve dwarfing other shinobi with relative ease. He has gained such control over it, that he has learned to be able to combine his chakra with taijutsu (as well as his spiritual strength and Kurogitsu) to increase the sheer force and power of it. This such great control was brought on by meditation and training constantly with the priests. He uses the chakra in a unique manner. He attacks normally, yet right before hitting the opponent, he would amplify it in a short burst to the desired location of his body to add a burst of speed and power to his attacks when needed. Of course, his lineage comes into play with this as well. The priests praised him for his vast amount of chakra reserve and ability to use it effectively, especially when h slayed the beats that attacked their temple. If one were to see his chakra with dojutsu it'd be black when looking at his body but when gazing at his chakra techniques it'd transparent with no outline, making it basically invisible. This color is due to Dao being uncertain by not picking to be good or bad. By the age of seventeen his chakra had already surpassed that of all the priests that'd he'd met , which were the strongest and highest ranked. He is no doubt , currently, in his absolute Zenith. He is granted a dominance over those weaker than him in combat quite easily. His skill in chakra control has ascended him to the Sage he is today. Dao believes that not many can control their gift as beautifully and skillfully as he can. Even though Dao mostly uses his Divine Creation in battle, he does use other means, such as kenjutsu with imbued chakra and other styles of jutsu. He has learned to combine his chakra in swift intervals of time with no problem in conjunction with his physical combat or other means. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Molding chakra and controlling is just one of the dozen's of things the priests taught him in the Land of Stone. However, it's one of the more important factors of his combat, if not the most important. Dao's chakra can be described as nothing short of massive and seemingly immeasurable with a control so firm that if someone were to absorb it, his chakra itself would try to eat them from the inside out. His chakra being laced with his spiritual energy is the reason for this. More to come... Hijutsu: Kirisame (秘術・霧雨): This technique is one for draining chakra from an opponent. Dao has added his own personal flair to it. He can choose to decide the form of precipitation that the rain falls in. This ranges from the normal water droplets, to that of snow or hail. The snow's usage revolves around the vicinity of each snowflake rather than physical contact. This allows the chakra to be siphoned just by a snowflake falling within inches of the target. The hail variation has an added attack by being as hard as well as the size that Dao chooses. This could potentially allow him to knock out an opponent indirectly if they happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. (結界門五封術・八門閉城): Formally referred as the Diyu (地獄) by Dao himself, it is his symbolic representation of hell on earth. His usage, to prevent needing a blueprint/map of the area also uses Fuinjutsu for activation. The barrier itself is formed by Dao placing an open scroll on the ground. On the scroll, all it has is the necessary seal for mapping out the area, and a Space-Time Ninjutsu negation seal. The seal analyzes the area using a combination of his chakra and Senjutsu and after it has completed (which takes approximately ten seconds), it transformed into the blueprint. After doing so and upon Dao's mental request, the barrier takes shape as a large black box. On each face of the box - inside and out - black flames take shape and anyone who touches them are engulfed in them, but instead of their body it burns away their soul itself and death is destined. Obviously this fire has different properties than normal fire (even that enhanced by chakra) and cannot be put out by even the strongest of water ninjutsu. Another unique thing about the barrier is that has a collection of eight-teen layers (that each represent the concept of the eighteen hells which started in the Tang dynasty). The barrier itself is highly durable, each layer to take a tailed beast ball with relative ease and come out at half of it's durability. Dao can control each of the layers, being able to cause each layer, singularly, to collapse maliciously inward. On the outside of the barrier, large black word pierce into the inside. Kanashibari no Jutsu (金縛りの術): Dao's application of the "Kanashibari no Jutsu" is quite a force to to be reckoned with. It acts as a more of an "area of effect" technique rather than a single target attack. With a snap of his fingers, a pulse emits from him with his body as the epicenter and those within it's grasp are paralyzed, with no movement. Even animals have been seen to be affected. Such an event could cause an observer from a distance to conclude that time had been stopped if there was none of the environment around moving. Those whom the technique have been tested on have said that they experienced agonizing pain when trying to move their body, even the eye. It was this technique that secured him overcoming his battle against his second to last attacker, with it ending with him cutting off the man's limbs after paralyzing him. A rumor that has spread is that a man once halted an entire invasion of the land of stone with a snap, and then one by one drained the life force and chakra from the invading army, leaving a stack of skeletons somewhere to add to his large collection. Those who he let out of the paralysis before killing have explained it to be excruciating and when they try to move the pain just worsens. Reika no Jutsu (霊化の術): A technique granted from his portion of the Shinigami's power, the "Reika no Jutsu" is unique in the manner that he uses it. Unlike the only to utilize this technique, Dao does not leave his physical body behind as a useless shell. His body turns ghost-like and becomes apart of the spirit itself. As this provided many problems for Dan, it is an advantage that Dao has. While in this form, Dao has the ability to enter his spirit into another person's body to take control of them but it takes a considerable amount of chakra. While "inside" someone he can do a variety of things such as transfer chakra, speak mentally in a way that is similar to how some beast communicate, as well as to flood the "host body" with Yin Release Chakra to the point where they'd lose the ability to use jutsu over that of E-Rank. Of course while in this form Dao is intangible and can move through most physical surfaces without any trouble. However if a barrier ninjutsu is strong enough, it can keep him confined to it. Dao is unable to use any jutsu while in this form besides his sensory techniques. If stuck within a barrier, Dao must turn physical again and then do what he must to get out of the barrier. When in the shadows, it is noted that his Spirit form gives off no light and is quite dim, making it a decent candidate technique for activities that have to deal with espionage. Creation of All Things Bukijutsu Using his Divine Creation, it opens doors to vast amounts of weaponry without a shortage to ever come. The possibilities are endless. Dao's experience with weapons are extraordinary. The man can literally pick up any weapon and wield it as if he's been training for years with it. Swords are by far the easiest due to his real experience in using the weapons. Javelins, spears, hammers, nunchuks, etc. were harder yet over time it grew easier. More to come... Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu When Dao was merely a child still, there were two seasons where the priests had him routinely throw knives at different targeted apples. Overtime, he improved and began to get tired of doing the same manner over and over. After the third month, he refused explicitly and the priests grew angry. Disciplinary action was not the answer to their problem. They began to starve the boy and continued to make him go to the target training. They made the distance between he and his targets farther and harder to hit but if he managed to hit them, there'd be food as a reward and if he hit them all within a certain amount of time, he'd be rewarded with a larger amount of it but that'd be his only food for the day so he'd need to do his best. This pushed the young boy to his absolute limit . This went on for months at a time and he did what he had to do not starve to death. He hit targets with outright precision. The priests were highly and finally satisfied and fed him normally but warned him that if his performance staggered, they'd return to that method. He now could hit an moving object as if it were child's play and his skill has not faltered since. When practicing and forced to stay in a circle, he was able to throw kunai from that point and managed to hit his multiple targets with one hundred percent accuracy with most targets being in his blindspot. Once when in battle with samurai on a windy day, he had no sword as the battle was unplanned and he found it not of honor to use jutsu. He had only three shuriken and thus after throwing it, he would have to pick them up and throw again. Immediately the samurai parried the projectiles and knocked them to the ground. Dao rushed forward and retrieved his last thrown shuriken and threw to his right, seemingly way off target of the samurai. But as Dao sprinted towards the man and caught his attention the strong wind changed the trajectory of the four pronged metal star and lodged it into the man's left eye. Dao's rigorous accuracy and spot on estimation is the key variable in his shurikenjutsu. On an immobile target, he can easily spot it and launch the projectile at blinding speed and kill on impact and not think twice about the taken life. But a moving target is where the true beauty is. By calculating how fast an opponent (or anything else), he determines when and where to throw the projectile to hit the target. Usually this consists of throwing the said object a few feet in front of the person or object based on their speed and the object should make contact with them at the approximate time. Fuinjutsu The alternative of Daáo's abilities has to be his Fūinjutsu (封印術, Literally meaning: Sealing Techniques). Most have the idea that his "Divine Creation" is his only means of attacking, however he has shown many in the past that the theory is wrong. The sheer mastery he showcases in battle is beyond comprehension to those whom fight him for a first time, as he can easily switch between his melee and summoning to his seals in an instant, such as slashing with his sword, whilst slapping his free hand on a nearby object, using the slash as a means of distraction. Dao usually keeps his knowledge of seals hidden from the mind of others and uses it as a surprise. However those whom he is close too, have compared him to to a "library of seals". Not only can he read seals as if a language, but can forge another seal with his chakra to either negate the previous seal, counter it, or increase its strength. His mind seemingly analyzes the fuinjutsu as a sort of code and he can effectively create another to nullify it. Others have been compared and contrasted to him, but he thinks of himself as very well versed in seals, perhaps the best of his time. Due to him not needing to use handseals, it gives him a very fast advantage in combat, being able to usually place a seal before an opponent even has the chance to blink. He uses from the most basic of seals to more difficult ones for average shinobi to preform but due to him not being an average shinobi, its quite easier for him. His seals have been seen to be able to enhance the properties of whatever they are placed on, such as making a sword unbreakable until the chakra within the seal is fully drained or a seal that heals an ally constantly using chakra until it depletes. Dao has even showed the ability to physically change an objects appearance suing fuinjutsu. After placing a seal on a room number that said "301" it then shifted itself to show "201". When in combination with another jutsu of his vast arsenal it allows him to place a seal without actually making contact with the said surface, which would enable him a variety of feats. With his combination, he would not need to get close to his targets and could just place one from afar, something unique and his opponents would not think of in the midst of battle. His expertise in seals allow him to do unimaginable things such as conjure seals that negate Space-Time Ninjutsu and things such as create black holes, a feat which only a handful of shinobi can complete. His seals are truly remarkable because they go beyond the average Fūinjutsu user's arsenal. Despite having a broad amount of abilities from seals only, his seal give off no chakra signature. If he were to place a seal it'd take the appearance of the kanji 不吉 (Fukitsu, Sinister), a symbolic representation of his darker side. Techniques *'Chishimie' (致死見栄, Fatal Attraction) '-' A seal of Dao's that allows him to truly force an opponent to fight on his terms. With Yang Chakra as a component, it allows for quite a unique ability. After simply placing the seal, it waits for activation. When activated the seal acts as a gravitational magnet, it sucks inward, attracting any life forms to the surface it's on and holding them there. Once on the magnet, it allows no movement and the only way noted by Dao himself is to change dimensions. *'Tebiki' (手引, Guide) '-' This seal acts as a target for any of Dao's attacks. It analyzes any of his chakra infused attacks and then after activation it begins it's magic. Any of Dao's chakra/senjutsu attacks are directed towards the seal, this can be quite helpful when needing aim at an area such as a building or even a village. This technique literally turns his attack into guided ones. His favorite variant is creating rockets and then having them follow his opponent literally turning them into guided missiles. *'Liberation of Diyu' (....) '-' This seal is one of which Dao created solely of the purpose of entering places where he is not wanted. This of course refers to barriers. Upon being placed on a barrier's surface the seal finds the weak point within it (since everything has a weakness) where the chakra balance is well.. unbalanced. If it happens to not have one, then it continues with the second step, yet it's much harder. Then, it sends a pulse throughout a small area on the barrier yet around the seal and uses his chakra as a means to corrupt that part of the barrier in the proximity. This allows him to practically destroy that particular part of the barrier or just use it as a means to slip through undetected. The strength of the barriers is a non factor due to the fact that he can just imbue the seal with the necessary amount of chakra. Summoning Technique After his quarrel with the Death God, Dao suddenly took a liking to that of Gaikotsu (骸骨, skeletons) . Not only did he create a technique that literally turned it's victims into a skeleton after draining their life force and chakra, but he began to use the skeletons of his mass amount of of victims and utilized them in battle. Using his will itself to control the lifeless objects into that of a weapon to do his bidding. These skeletons not only can be corpses, he has created them with his Divine Creation to be the commander of dozens (even hundreds) of skeleton at a time for an onslaught. These skeleton can range from normal human sizes to that of gigantic skeletons comparable to a Susanoo in size. He could control such a mass amount of skeletons, that he could possibly earn a title for it if someone saw him with so many. He particularly took a liking to that of special bones from the Kaguya Clan's old burial site. There were select few who held the gene to activate the Kekkei Genkai yet never successfully did. Due to this gene, their skeletal structure was durable than normal shinobi and Dao had them at his disposal. When his will is embedded into a skeleton, they are able to move on their own and think as he does in specific situations. He once simply created a skeleton and let it roam free but once it developed it's own mind and began making it's own choices it attempted to kill him. Special seals he's made even allows him to project his voice through that of his skeletal creations. He's used these Gaikotsu for a plethora of applications besides combat. Their uses can be for simple matters as messengers (though they're normally cloaked and used for intimidation), chefs (they make great Ramen), and being servants. After being broken to pieces the skeletons' bones simply reattach themselves together to the point where the can still be functional. If the smallest piece of a skeleton remains then Dao can use his abilities to restore the rest. After killing all of the priests after their betrayal, they were his first additions. Each and every one led him to having a little over one hundred and overtime his arsenal of them has increased greatly. Of course for him to summon the skeleton he must have them somewhere to be summoned from. He has had them stored in a large area of catacombs underground underneath the main corridor of the temple in the Land of Stones. At first he had them guarding the temple but recently he changed the upped the protect by erecting an invisible barrier around it to keep anyone from entering. Satoru joked that if the Kage saw his collection they'd name him the "Skeleton King". Sometimes Dao may not have the chakra needed to create a large construct and then bring it to life so he has an alternative. The large number of skeletons he has can combine together if he uses his Yin Release to change their form into one gigantic creature. With them already being alive and only waking when he calls upon them, it does not take any Yang Release chakra to breathe into them as all of the Yang chakra within them all add up to compensate for it. Between the seemingly innumerable amount of skeleton he has at his disposal and the ability to summon them as a giant skeleton beast (or create the beast without combining the smaller ones), Dao believes that if he wanted he could give one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages quite the battle and can even win if he is strategic. More to come... Nature Transformation Kurogitsu DaoMountains.jpg|Dao's trek to the mountain peak in the Land of Silence during winter. SenjutsuDao.png|Example of the clouds' reaction to it. Though he is unaware, Dao utilizes Natural Energy. Unlike most , he uses it to drain life from living things and for techniques alike. Him simply waving his hand over a dozen roses is enough to drain the natural energy from them and leave them each dead . Due to him being unaware of the formal name , he refers to it as his '' Kurogitsu '' (黒技術, Dark Arts). His body intakes Natural Energy at a more concentrated rate than most Sage Mode users, even those of Jugo's clan. Though they take in more, he takes in the same amount as a standard Sage yet its more focused. This allows him to literally rip the natural energy from an aspect of nature and leave it into a "dead" state. Plants shrivel up and die, water evaporates out of existence and rocks crumble at the hands of The Messiah, ironically. Though, he must be able to release the built up natural energy so it doesn't overwhelm him so he stores it into a storage-like orb hidden in the same catacombs as his skeletons. However one winter before he came upon this method, when he trained with his Kurogitsu, he'd travel to the his home country and hike to the tallest mountain peak. Once Dao reached the peak he'd sit in a meditative position and then close his eyes. Then as the young man - at that time - released all of his natural energy at once and the snow clouds retreated to his power, literally opening up the sky for him. An eye witness account passed around the lands was that there was a man literally "splitting the heavens". Civilians and samurai alike from all of the country traveled to the mountain for days at hand to witness such a power, but after several times of Dao not being there they gave up. Having a mass of Natural Energy compressed into a orb that has limits is a dangerous thing to have, yet Dao knows this and still has it. It could potentially explode and destroy the whole area that the temple resides in along with a few more miles out from it, leaving him with no skeleton to summon and no place to seek refuge if he's in trouble, which usually finds him. Though, after it blows, the Land of Stone could begin to have an overflow of natural growth in the plant area so possibly this could be used as a bomb of some sort. More to come.. Trivia *Dao's favorite quote is, "Seeking enlightenment while imprisoned in the darkness." *Dao is the replacement concept for one of the authors's former characters. *The character's last name is Feng, but it is before his first name due to the format of Chinese naming. *Dao's clan heritage is unknown. *He is is the first character on the wiki from the canon and . *'If Dao's existence was known and his information was written down in a databook it'd consist of:' ** Dao enjoys ramen from a specific shop in Amegakure and will not eat Ramen from anywhere else. ** Dao's favorite fruit is Watermelon. ** His body kill count is 12,849 shinobi and 300 samurai, with his 300th one being an actual character.